The Concert
by Lemonly
Summary: While at a concert in New York, Jimi and Naoko sneak away after they are invited to a college party in an apartment building close by.


Background

Dylan and Christina are 18

Harry, Jimi, and Naoko are 16

Kelly is 15

Quote from Gilmore Girls

Summary: While at a concert in New York, Jimi and Naoko sneak away after they are invited to a college party in an apartment building close by.

Harry and Kelly nervously bit their lips as they waited for Dylan and Christina to join them. The two older teenagers had had tickets to their concert already (Christina had to review it for the school's newspaper and had invited Dylan to go with her as he loved the band) and wanted to surprise four of their younger siblings, and Kelly's best friend, who were also fans of the band.

Unfortunately, the younger teens were not sitting with the older two and when someone handed Jimi and Naoko a flyer, Harry and Kelly were powerless to stop them from leaving.

"Hey." Christina beamed, walking up to the two Beardsley siblings and Kelly's best friend, Katie, "Did you guys like the concert?"

"It was good." Kelly replied, trying to smile convincingly, trying to look around for the North siblings who had insured the other two that they would be back by the time the concert ended.

"What's wrong with your face?" Dylan laughed, noticing the odd behavior from Harry and Kelly.

"Where are Jimi and Naoko?" Christina asked, looking around, her smile slowly started to fad the longer her question went unanswered. She fixed Kelly and Harry with her "Try-and-Lie-To-Me" face until Kelly broke and handed her big sister one of the flyers, not meeting her eyes. She scanned her eyes over the paper, seeing no apartment number, she immediately began pushing through the crowd, Dylan ushering the three others out after the angry blonde.

Reaching the building after her, they found her halfway down the hall on the first floor, talking to the occupant.

"Hi, I was wondering if college boys live here, or friends of college boys, and if they had-" Christina began to ask, trying to keep her voice sweet and keep the panic out.

"I don't talk to people; people annoy me!" the old lady replied before slamming the door in Christina's face.

"Okay." Christina replied, knocking on the door across the hall.

"She's going to knock on every door in the building, isn't she?" Katie asked as they followed Christina, her voice filling with a kind of awe.

"Yup." Kelly nodded, going to stand next to her older sister.

Dylan knocked on the door closest to him, earning a loud dog bark.

"Ahh!" Dylan jumped before ushering Katie and Harry toward the stair case Chirstina had just gone up, "Let's follow Christina!"

"I wonder if I was missing, if my _mom_ would come looking for me like that." Katie posed, watching Christina continue to knock on doors.

"Katie," Kelly replied, giving her best friend a look, "you _know_ she would."

"Yeah." Katie nodded, "Or, at least, she'd send someone."

"Can I help you?" the guy in the last apartment in the building asked as he opened the door.

"Stay here." Dylan told the other three, moving so that he was with Christina, not liking the way the guy was looking at her.

"Yeah." Christina nodded, pointing at the two North siblings, "See those idiots over there? They're 16…_underage_ and I bet _you're_ not. I _also_ bet those big, fancy party cups aren't holding lemonade. You_ really_ want to end any further conversation with me, so step aside, skippy."

Turning her fierce gaze to Jimi and Naoko, she pointed toward the hallway, "Move your asses outside…_now_!"

The two North siblings quickly ran out of the apartment, Christina slamming the door shut, looking angrier than Kelly _or_ Harry had ever remembered her being. When they reached the car, Christina turned her attention to the 16 year old North kids, "Hey, I am not even going to _begin_ to tell you how completely insane it is to take off with _anyone_ you don't know, or drink things that you don't know what's in them, or act like you have a clue when you _don't_, but, so help me God, if you _ever_ pill a stunt like this again, it will _not_ be around _my_ younger siblings! Do you understand me?"

Christina shook her head and climbed into the passenger seat of the admiral's SUV, fixing her gaze forward as Kelly, Harry, and Katie climbed into the back seat.

"I have nothing to say to you." Dylan replied when Jimi and Naoko turned to look at him, "Get in the car."

With that Dylan climbed in to driver's seat and started the car as Jimi and Naoko got in.

Pulling up to the house a couple hours later, after dropping Katie off, Christina got out of the car and entered the house, not saying anything as she rushed pasted Frank and Helen and up to her room.

"What happened?" Frank asked Dylan as the others walked into the house.

Kelly and Harry quickly went upstairs, leaving Dylan to explain before he, too, escaped to his room.

After thirty minutes of yelling, Jimi and Naoko were dismissed and told to go to bed and they would be given their punishment in the morning.

On the way up to their room, Frank made a detour to stop by Christina's. Knocking lightly before opening the door, he found Christina asleep. He quietly entered the room, kneeling by her bed, her adjusted her blanket.

Dropping a kiss to her forehead, he said, "You did good, Big Sister."

"It's 'well'." Christina murmered.

"Love you, baby girl." Frank chuckled softly.

"Love you, too, daddy." Christina replied before letting sleep take her over again.

Frank pressed one more kiss onto her forehead before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him.


End file.
